Choices
by peaceoutangie
Summary: The amazing spiez fanfiction One choice is one mistake, one choice can change everything. An 11 year old boy from the Clark family, Tony Clark, is a go getter and one of the funniest people to be around, but when he makes an unthinkable choice with a new
1. New kid

It was Saturday morning, when a raven hair boy who's name was Tony woke up from his sleep. He looked himself in the mirror and smiled to himself, he was a mess but he was still proud and didn't care unlike his twin siblings Marc and Megan Clark. Tony began to find his yellow plaid shirt and his jeans. He quickly puts the on and hurries downstairs to breakfast. "Morning Lee" Tony said as he passed his older brother. "Morning lil T" he glanced back at him. Tony sniffed the kitchen and smelled some waffles and bacon and eggs. Those were his favorite food of all time. "Mmmm, when are we ganna eat?" Tony says beaming his emerald eyes. "Uh, as soon as their done" he says back. Tony goes to the table and wait for his plate when he here's his two siblings come down "morning" they both said. " morning" Tony and Lee shouted back. They all went to the table and waited as Lee came and gave each their breakfasts.

When they finished breakfast, they left quickly to school.

By time they make it to school, everyone is scattering in the hallways trying to get to their classes, making it hard for the Clark's to make it to their lockers. They hurry and get their stuff out their lockers and say good bye to each other and hurry to class.

Tony finds a seat in the middle row and plops down trying to catch his breathe when he sees his friend, Jack Henderson. Jack and Tony had been friends since the 1st grade.

(Flashback)

Tony was running with his car when a boy who looked to be Caucasian with dark hair appeared to be in young Tonys way. "Hey watch out" Tony said impatiently. "Sorry, I got bored" the boy said. "We'll move" Tony said in a rude tone. The boy began to get angry than Tony and the boy tackled each other (not in a fun manner) until a teacher pull the two away from each other and took them to the office. When they got to the office the teacher explained to the principle of what happened. "Why are we fighting?" The principle asks folding her hands. "He started it" Tony pointed out to the lighter boy next to him with his arms folded "nu uh" the boy said. "Ya huh" Tony said back. "Until you two can apologize, I'm suggesting keeping you two in the office" the principle said getting up to leave. The door shuts behind the teacher leaving the two alone in the office in silence. The silence lasts for 5 to 10 minutes when the Tony finally broke it "hey, I'm sorry". "No I'm sorry" the boy said waving his hand in front of Tony. "We'll I'm sorry to" Tony said feeling bad. They both forgive and give it another awkward silence. "I'm Tony" Tony began to say "you?". "I'm Jack, Jack Henderson, I'm new here" the boy said, finally giving his name. Jack than takes out his action figures and looks at them "you play with action figures to?" Tony said beaming. "Duh, who doesn't" Jack said with an awkward expression. "Can I see it" Tony asked nervously. "Sure" Jack says, giving Tony the small figured toy. Tony looks around at it and looks at Jack and starts to say "Jack, you. Are. My. Sole. Mate". Jack than looked up at Tony with a goofy grin and said "and you are my sole mate to" than Tony and Jack start to talk more about the action figures and before they knew it, they were already good. For the rest of their school year, they were now officially best friends.

(Flashback over)

"Hey lil T" jack shouted "my bro" Jack shouted. "Oh hey Was up" Tony said, giving jack their original handshake. "Did you hear about a new kid" jack asked curiously. "No?" Tony replied questioning"why" "oh, I heard a lot of people say theirs supposed to be a new student" jack said. Jack and Tony talked on when suddenly, they see a new kid with blonde and brown hair with a blue shirt and Paige pants approach them "is the seat taken?" The new kid asked, pointed to the seat at Tonys right side. "Uh, no" Tony replied "I guess you could sit there". "Thanks" the new kid said "I'm Justin Barack, you" justin introduced himself. "I'm Tony and this is my friend jack" Tony managed to say "nice to meet ya" jack waved and glanced back at Tony. The three start to chat when their teacher, Mrs Ferk comes in "class it's time for me to teach" she says "it's my turn to talk" that's then all the bit terming children stop speaking so the teacher can talk.

After class Tony leaves followed by his friend Jack and Justin going to lunch. "So what's it like here" justin asks walking around "do you guys like this school" justin glances at Tony and Jack. "yea" Tony says "we've been here since the first day" jacks says laughing. "Let me tell you" Tony starts to say " you will love this school". "I hope I do" justin says with hope in his voice. "I've been to 6 different schools because I haven't liked any of them" justin says feeling bad. "We'll chill, this will probably be the best school you've ever attended" Tony says putting is arm around Justin's shoulders. They all walk in silence to the lunchroom

They make it to the lunchroom and immediately see Tonys three siblings. "Tony, come over here" Lee yells waving his hands. "Nah, I'm going to stick with jack and the new kid, justin" Tony says turning to a different lunch table. He than thought of how upset his siblings must be that he ditched them. They sit at the far table in the lunch room without getting their lunches. It's a long awkward silence between the three until jack breaks the silence "so we eating lunch or what?" He questions "I'm awfully hungry. "You can eat" Tony says. "Wanna eat ,justin?" Tony glances at justin, who was on his iPhone. "Nah, not hungry" he says, waving his hand off. "So anything to talk about" Tony asks justin, desperate for a conversation. "Oh, we just moved to south dale from north junior high, my mom got a job over here as a manager" justin says happily describing his reason for moving. "What does your mom work for?" jack jumps in and asks randomly "china, surbs smoothies, chocolate factory, carnivals,". "No, no, no, and no" justin laughs "my mom works for a community for new electronics" justin explains "she and some people come up with new ideas such as apps, new technology, new themes, and names for any electronics". "That's cool" Tony beams up. "I know right?" Justin said, with an unbelievable expression. They all talk more until the end of lunch bell rings, allowing children to scatter all over and leave for their last period class.


	2. Try new choices

Tony, Jack, and justin follow their 6th grade class to gym to the locker rooms to change into their shorts "seems you were prepared" jack remarked, seeing justin pull out his gym shorts. "Yup" justin says "I never forget them, it always happens, whenever my first day at a different school,We always have gym" jousting said curiously. "Maybe it's a coincidence" Tony joked patting justin. After changing, they leave the lockers into the humid gym, (which smell like sweat) and take their seats. They see their gym teacher approach us "are you justin?" Mr solitario says, pointing to justin. "Yea" justin replied. He takes justin all the way to the other side of the gym separating him from Tony and Jack.

Gym starts after the gym teacher blows the whistle, "ok class" the game teacher starts to say "today, we will be running twenty laps around the gym" he says walking around to look at each student. They each get up and start running. Justin who was ahead was already on lap 10 while Tony was on only 7 with jack trying to keep the same paise as Tony.

When laps were done, they were all full of sweat, especially Justin, who had probably ran more than 20 laps around the big game. "How can you run that fast" Tony said, feeling a bit jealous. "It take practice" justin said "don't waste energy so quickly" he replied "simple". "teach me" jack said with sarcasm in his voice And expression. They continued gym with free time and talked until It was over.

At the end of the school day, they leave and begin to walk home when justin pulls out a small weird looking brown stick "want one" he offered them. "What is that?" Tony asked looking at the substance. "It's a cigarette, common, it'll relax you, I swear" justin laughs with a promising expression. Tony had heard of cigarettes before from his brothers and sister. They each told him that smoking can kill and and make you addicted. They all said it was bad. Tony didn't know what choice to make. "Yea" Tony said not realizing what he had said. Justin gives Tony a cigarette and lights it up for him, he does the same to jacks cigarette before giving it to him. Tony hesitantly puts his mouth on the white part of the cigar and watches the light brightens before partnering his mouth away from it and blow a big smoke out. He coughs but the laughs, he lets his brain relax and he drifts off. They smoke for a few more minutes and drop the cigarettes and head home.

Tony makes it home and see his siblings Marc and Megan on the couch. "Tony, where were you" Marc glances from his book "yea we were worried about you" Megan said harshly. "And what's that smell" Marc sniffs him. That's when Tony realizes what happened earlier with him, jack, and justin. He couldn't allow himself to tell Marc and Megan about it. It be bad, he thought. "Um...gym?" Tony starts to say "yea, we sweat in gym, that's probably what your smelling" Tony had come up with a perfect lie, we'll not exactly a prefect, perfect lie but a creative lie. Both Marc and Megan don't say much and let Tony head upstairs to his room. He quickly changes his clothes trying to get the cigarette smell off his body. He also didn't want lee to know what Tony had done after school, besides he was 11.

Tony knew he had to keep it to himself for a while...


	3. Follower or not

The next morning at south dale high, Tony decided to stick with his older brother Lee while Marc and Megan went to the library. "Hey lee, have you ever made wrong choice?" Tony asked eagerly. "Nah" lee replied "I would one day, you?" Lee glanced for Tonys response "no, at least I don't think so" Tony lied. Tony knew what he had done yesterday was the wrong choice, but he still couldn't bring himself to tell yet. Besides he didn't want to end up snitching on the new kid, Justin Barack. "We'll Tony, all I gotta say is don't be a follower" lee began to say "it's wrong, and that's what wrong decisions lead you to" he ended with that. "Ok" Tony said, than it was silent between the two until Tonys friend justin came running down the hall. "How could justin change to a whole new kid when he's in school but act like someone else" Tony thought.

When Lee leaves after justin comes they began to walk to class "did you tell" justin began to ask "u know about yesterday?" Justin stared hard for Tonys response. "No..." Tony replied, he didn't want to be a snitch, he also didn't know what justin was capable of but it was probably a lot. Justin and Tony continued to walk when Jack finally shows up in his usual good mood "heyaaa, Tony my bro" jack waved. "Oh hey Jack" Tony said "was up?". "Oh nothing much, just got here" jack said. Tony than realizes that justin hadn't said anything to Jack since yesterday. They then walk in silence for a moment and Tony felt Justin's hard stare and made him feel weak.

The three make it to class and sit at the seats they sat in yesterday with Jack on Tonys left side and Justin on his right. Class immediately starts when the teacher comes in and starts her teaching. "Class take out a sheet of paper" she claps once so she has the students attentions "we will be taking notes on ww2" she announced, Tony immediately took out a sheet of paper and gave one to Jack knowing that he never has supplies, how silly.

They take notes for an hour until class is dismissed. They all leave out and walk in Silence until justin talks "wanna go outside" he asked mischievously. "Uh, no" Jack begins to say "Tony and I aren't trying to get into trouble" Jack saids trying to avoid eye contact with Justin. "Tony?, you wanna go outside" justin than glances Tonys direction, "no, I mean, I don't know" Tony says trying to catch with Jack. "C'mon, your not goody two shoes like your twin siblings Marc and Megan are, are you" justin says. Tony than felt insulted that justin had just said something like that about his twin siblings. How did justin even know them?, Tony thought. "Tony don't do it, it's wrong, it's a bad choice Tony c'mon man" Jack says trying to pull Tony away from Justin's direction. Tony than thought of what justin said than what Jack said. "Alright, let's go to lunch" Tony said turned to the lunchroom. He could tell Jack was relieved and justin was furious. Jack than walked up to Tony and whispered "awesome choice bro" Jack smiled. "Are you kidding" Tony said "I'm not trying to get suspended". Jack and Tony than walked to lunch, without Justin behind them. They walk in and Tony decides they should sit with Tonys siblings. "Hey guys" Tony said "sorry about yesterday" he sat down with Jack beside them. "It's all good bro" Lee said laid back. "Why aren't you sitting with the new kid in your class?" Marc asked Tony with curiosity. "Because.." Tony began to say then Jack finished it off with the unthinkable "because justin wanted Tony and I to sneak out of school" Jack said without hesitations. Tony than began to feel guilt for Jack telling why. "What?" Megan said shocked " 1) bizarro, 2) why would he want you two to get into trouble?" Megan finished off. "I don't know" Tony only said. "Tony is their something else you wanna tell us?" Marc asked "did Justin make you late home?" Marc looked at Tony for answers "yea." Tony said. "He made us smoke" Jack blurted out without thinking. Tony than saw Marc, Megan, and Lee's reaction, they were shocked and Tony felt he was ganna cry. "I, sorry guys, I didn't mean to" Tony began to say with tears welling in his eyes. "No Tony don't cry bro" Lee said "it isn't your fault" Lee tried to comfort Tony. "Yea, your bros right" Jack said. Tony immediately felt better and realized that everything would go back to normal.

After lunch, Jack and Tony go to art and they sit at their usual table alone in the back corner. Tony and Jack take out their paper mâché bumble bee with horns and start to paint it yellow and black. "I use yellow" Tony said with a don't-mean-to-brag expression "my favorite color of course". "That leaves me with black then" Jack said settled in his chair. They continue painting with their assigned colors for their bee while they chatted. "Hey Jack" Tony broke the silence "do you think I'm..a follower" Tony looked for Jacks response. "No..we just weren't thinking when it happen" Jack told Tony "besides we were both stupid for following that kid, Justin...I..I knew the kid was trouble" Jack confronted. "I thought he was some kid who wasn't so bad" Tony said thinking "we'll were all the same right" Tony said looking at the bee realizing he was painting the same area for at least five minutes. "Right" Jack responded. The two continued to paint when the bell rung and the two walked out of the building...


	4. Justin finds out?

Tony gets home from school and straight to his bedroom. He hears a knock "come in" Tony yelled. The door creaked open and Megan appeared "hey T" Megan said softly "you alright?". "Yea" Tony said with a quick grin. Megan went in and jumped on Tony and hugged and tackled him. "Megan! STOP" Tony laughed "hahaha! Megan". Megan let go of Tony and smiled at him "lil T, I'm glad your alright, I started to worry" Megan said letting her smiled fade into sadness. Tony realized than that Megan was really worried about him so he pulled her into a hug and whispered "I'll be ok Megan..I promise you". He than pulled away and saw Megan's smile come back once again. That's the smile Tony wants to remember forever.

The next morning, Jack decides to come over and wait for Tony and his siblings to come out. Tony immediately opens the door to Jack and they both walk to school early. "Hey T, I got some action figures with me" Jack said showing Tony a captain America toy "that's awesome jack, it is" Tony responded pretending captain America was flying. They both play around with the action figure when Justin comes up from behind them, he wasn't smiling or sad, he looked furious. "How was yesterday...Tony" Justin spat out Tonys name in disgust. Tony had nothing to say to Justin, Tony only wanted to go to school and get the day over with. He watched as Justin stared Tony hard in the face. "C'mon man, why don't you just leave" Jack said impatiently to justin. "Shut up squirt" Justin stormed at Jack, which Jack immediately had his mouth shut. "Don't talk to my friend like that" Tony than spoke as he came In front of Jack. "I heard you told on me about yesterday, how I told you to go outside of school" justin confronted Tony. Tony didn't recall ever telling a staff on him, not even once. It must have been Marc, Megan, Lee, or his best friend Jack. "I..I didn't tell" Tony said "I swear I didn't...I left school right away". Whatever scum" Justin said and spat onto the floor and left. When justin left, Tony turned to Jack "did..you tell" Tony asked. "No I didn't tell..Tony I promise you I didn't tell" Jack said apologetically. Tony than thought of the one person who would tell, Lee.

Tony and Jack arrive to school 5 minutes late after Justin's big confrontation to Tony about yesterday. Jack and Tony hurry to class trying to forget about the whole justin situation. Tony planed during lunch to ask lee if he had told on Justin..

After class Tony and Jack go to lunch and wait until Lee, Marc, and Megan come. In the mean time Tony and Jack talk randomly until Lee appears. "Hey tone" Lee beams. "Hi Lee" Tony replied. "Lee, did you tell justin about what I told you yesterday" Tony asked "no, I did see Justin staring over our table yesterday though" Lee explained. "Justin was probably eavesdropping in our conversation" Jack explained to the nervous Tony. They the. Go over to their table as Marc and Megan walk into lunch.

While they eat their lunch, Tony sees Justin approach the lunchroom and gives him a hard stare, allowing Tony to look into his cold blue eyes. Justin than quickly walks past their table noticing that Lee was over there.

At the end of school Tony and Jack walk home in dead silence when Justin appears by a big tree. "Don't think I forgot" justin said walking up to them. "You lil snitch" Justin spat. "Dude just leave us alone Ok?" Tony spat back "and I didn't even ''snitch'' on you". "Yea right, you expect me to believe that" Justin took a step back. Than just when Tony expected it to go easy, Justin grabs Tonys collar, pulling him into Justin's sour breath "look punk, you'll never get away" justin said than punched into Tonys gut. Tony than punches Justin's face and yanks I'm off, and runs...


	5. Choice and change

Tony hurry out of breath from the heat into his home, followed by Jack. Tony quickly runs in and realizes that Justin wasn't following him. "Close one" Jack called out. "Got that right" Tony replied back. Tonys stomach hurt like a needle after Justin's punch. He than went into the bathroom to wipe off the sweat from his body and looks I self in the mirror. Tony notices that everything has changed since him and Justin met and now became enemy's. Although Jack and Justin weren't very close either. In Tonys thoughts, he wished he could rewind and go back to when justin first came to the school. Tony than hears a knock and the door opens revealing Megan, "Lil T?, what happened" Megan walked over and looked Tony in the face. "I was punched that's all" Tony replied, feeling it wasn't a big deal. "Tony" Megan called "what do you mean that's all, who did this?" Megan than asked freaking out. "Justin" Tony blurted, realizing he had just told again. "Your new friend?" Megan said and was shocked "why would he...what kind of...friend is that". "He's not my friend" Tony shouted "he never was, he's a bad influence" Tony confronted. He than saw Jack appear at the door "is everything alright in there" he asked. It took long for Tony to answer but managed to say "yea, it's fine Jack" Tony said with confidants. Jack leaves and Megan continues to talk "sigh, Tony, you've changed since Justin came, I just wanna know if your ok, that's all" Megan began to cry again when out of nowhere Tony moves his lips to touch hers.

He looked and saw Megan shocked "Tony..." Megan can only say. Megan was blushing and Tony who felt himself blush said "I'm..so sorry Megan..please forgive me" Tony pleaded. "No Tony..it's ok we can always pretend it never happened right?" Megan asked still blushing. "Yea, we can" Tony said with hope. "So..your alright?" Megan asked "I really care Tony, you know" Megan than began to turn away when Tony finally said "no Megan, I'm not ok..I've changed" Tony began "I made a bad choice and I can't go back, I just can't Megan, I can't" Tony ran his hands through his hair. "Tony, it's not your fault" Megan said "it's not...really" than Megan pulled Tony into one last hug realizing that he was as tall as Megan. They walked out the bathroom door smiling "we'll talk later T ok?" Megan assured him. "Ok" Tony called back with a grin.

Tony walks back in the living room to the waiting Jack. "Wanna play some video games?" Jack asked yanking out a play station controller. "Hey hey don't yank on that" Tony rushed to get himself a controller. Tony puts in his game ''the mortal combat''. They than play and Tony suddenly forgets about the justin issue.


	6. Final stand

12:00 pm at school on Friday, Tony decides to have lunch with his one-year-older sister, Megan along with his friend Jack "so, how's it been so far in class, since you know...justin isn't cool with you no more" Megan asked hesitating. "It's fine, I'm not really worried since I have siblings to come to" Tony said with a wink and a grin. "We'll I'm glad" Megan replied with a blush. They both looked to see Jack randomly playing with his spaghetti (plastic nasty lunch) and laughed. "I swear Jack, your so random" Tony cracked. "I know right!" Jack replied "but you gotta love meh" Jack said with a chuckle. Tony rolls his eyes and grins. He than sees justin approach them "we'll if it isn't lil T, the snitch" Justin called out. "C'mon, when do you ever give up" Tony called out. "Oh don't play mr tough guy now" justin said snarling at him "just cause your sisters here doesn't mean nothing, NOTHING!" Justin said widening his eyes. Justin than pushes Tonys lunch over to the floor "lil snitch" Justin began to walk away when Tony stood up "is that all you can say?" Tony shouted and the lunch room got quiet. He saw Megan look up at him with no expression and saw Jack sand up with him like he was going to beat justin himself. "What did you say?...SCUM!" Justin yelled with fury. "Did I studded" Tony said with confused sarcasm. Justin than runs up to Tony "you little..." ready to land a swing when suddenly justin is stopped. Tony couldn't see who it was stopping Justin than he sees a red shirt with a "W" it was Lee with Marc behind him. "What the..." Justin says confused. "Where you come from". "Just happened to see you approach my little bro and almost attack him, aye" Lee says grinning hard, than throws justin to the ground. "See what happens when you mess with lil T" Tony said kneeling down to Justin's side. Justin said nothing but stared hard into Tonys eyes with anger. Justin than got up and left the cafeteria and nowhere to be seen. Tony looked to see Lee and Marc smile "it's over T" Jack said coming to his side. He felt a hug come behind him and turned to see Megan with a huge grin "Tony, your my brave lil T" she kissed Tonys cheek, which made Tony grin. Tony than notices that his life is going back to normal and it's all thanks to everyone surrounding him. (Marc, Lee, Jack Henderson, and the hugging Megan)

Later at home at about 5 pm, Tony sits in his room silent when he hears the door creak open, Megan's head pops in and Tony grins "come in". Megan comes and sits on his bed. "I'm glad your ok, tone" Megan said grinning. "I really missed the lil T I'm looking at now" she puts her hand on top of his. "I'm glad i am to" Tony said "not to mention the changes now" Tony approached. "So..." Tony began "so.." Megan said. They than scored closer to each other, his sister. He than realized that Megan was prettier exactly the same height as Tony realizing that he had grown a few inches. "Megan...I think your really pretty" Tony complimented sounding dumb, he wanted to slap himself. "Thanks T" Megan replied "not to mention you've become handsome like..cute" Megan said smiling and blushing. Tony Scoots a bit closer to Megan until there touching that he feels her lips go onto his. They pull away and smile. And they Megan wraps her arms around his and Hug with Tonys arms around Megan's waist. Tonys life was back together because of his choice..


	7. Authors view

So this is another fanfiction I decided to make based on the real world and what teens go though. I decided Tony should be the main character of this because based on his character he could make wrong decisions and out due them. And tbh: I do t know why I made this TonyxMegan fanfiction on some parts, oh wait, BECAUSE I WAS BORED. READ AND REVIEW! Peace!


End file.
